Les inconnues de l'Est
by lazulis
Summary: «Attention, c'est toujours les inconnues de l'ouest, mais sous un nouveau titre!» Si Légolas avait un passé troublant avec une jeune fée qui habite son coeur et qu'Aragorn avait un amour secret parmis les Dunedain ça donnerais quoi? Ma première fic alors
1. la tragédie des fées

**Auteur:** Lazulis

**Base**: Le seigneur des anneaux

**Disclamer**: Comme je serais riche et que j'aurais plein d'argent quand je serais plus vieille je peux dire que je les ai presque déja acheter non?

Légolas : NON!

Lazulis: Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas?

Légolas: Tu as vu ce que t'as écrit?

Lazulis: Je t'ai juste inventé un passé et torturer psychologiquement...Bon en tout cas vu que le gars aux grandes oreilles est contre moi je vais l'avouer...

IL NE SONT PAS À MOUA! mais Lazulis et Araminabël oui!

**Résumer:** Si Légolas avait un passé troublantavec d'une jeune fée qui habite son coeur et qu' Aragorn avait un amour secret parmis les Dunedains ça donnerais quoi?

**Genre:** Euh... pour le début un peu dépressif mais par la suite j'avais l'intention d'ajouter un peu d'humour

**Couples:** Aragorn X Lazulis, Légolas X Araminabël ( Désolé pour les fans de yaoi)

C'est ma première fic alors j'espère que vous aimerez! Je m'amène avec des nouveau perso alors je sais pas ce que ça va donner! Lisez et je vous en supplie laissez moi des reviews pour savoir si vous aimez!

Les inconnues de l'Ouest

Chapitre 1

La tragédie des fées

Nous nous retrouvons en pleine Terre du Milieu en ses temps les plus sombres. Si une personne, du haut des cieux prennait le temps de regarder vers les hauts pics enneigé du Col de Caradras elle verrait sûrement une ombre se détacher de l'intérieur d'une grotte. Cette ombre, pour ne pas la nommer, est Légolas, Seigneur de la forêt noire.

* * *

Les traits de son visage étaient crispés dans une expression de concentration intense. Comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de les retenir, ses souvenirs lui glissaient entre les doigts comme s'il avait essayé de retenir de l'eau.

Son visage ... que de vagues formes se dessinaient dans sa tête...

Son rire... perdu dans la brume de son esprit...

Que s'était-il passé pour tout oublier? Certe à plusieurs moments de sa vie il avait voulu l'oublier, l'éclipser au loin pour ne jamais la revoir, mais maintenant c'était différent, il avait mûrit et comprenait l'importance que son amie d'enfance avait eue dans sa vie... sa seule amie.

«Légolas, mon ami , dit Aragorn, nous partons!»

«Bien»

Mon ami... si seulement c'était vrai... mais il n'en avait pas vraiment il était seul dans le brouillard, son brouillard.

« Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas Légolas?«

« Non, murmura Légolas, juste de mauvais souvenir»

Au fond, ce n'est pas des mauvais souvenirs, il n'y a tout simplement aucun souvenir...

* * *

La communauté avançait dans la neige et le vent. On aurait dit que toutes ces personnes étaient revenues à l'aspect primitif, chacun pour soi. L'important, c'était d'avancer et rien d'autre. Légolas avançait l'esprit ailleur, il ressassait ses souvenirs. S'il ne se souvenait plus de son visage, une chose était encore bien présente dans son esprit, un été... leur dernier été...Comment l' oublier?

**«Flash-Back»**

Légolas avançait l'air maussade vers les grandes forêts des fées. Ce territoire était inconnu de presque tout le continent, mais comme son père connaissait le roi, ils partageaient ce grand secret avec le peu d'autres personnes qui étaitent au courant.

«Qui voudrait le savoir de toute façon, pensait Légolas, Même si tout le monde le savait personne ne viendrait, cette fille est bien trop insupportable!»

Encore une fois, son père pensait lui faire un grand plaisir en l'emmenant voir sa ''très bonne amie''. Tous ces grands adultes stupides comprendraient-ils un jour qu'il détestait cette fille!

Le paysage semblait se parer de tous ses plus beaux atours pour recevoir les nouveaux-venus. Le panorama enchanteresque aurait pu l'émerveiller, mais pour lui ça ne signifiait qu'une chose, ils arrivaient.

«Tu vas enfin la revoir, lui dit son père enjoué, Tu m'as l'air si content!»

Son père devait sûrement être aveugle, car en se moment on aurait plutôt dit qu'on venait de lui annoncer sa mort prochaine, ce qui était a peu près la même chose...

«Papa! Je veux retourner à la maison, supplia-t-il. Cette fille me déteste! Elle me joue tout le temps des mauvais tours! Et en plus elle fait toujours tout pour me faire punir!»

«Voyons Légolas, fit son père outré, voilà une façon bien peu respectueuse de parler de la jeune fille que tu as blessé l'été dernier! Tu t'imagine un peu la honte que j'ai eu ?»

Décidément ils ne comprendraient jamais rien! Il n'avait absolument rien fait! Cette fille stupide s'était contentée de crier et de simuler une douleur atroce pour que tout le palais se précipite à son secours et qu'il se face punir! Pfff... il se demandait où était la justice là-dedans!

«De toute façon vous ne m'écoutez jamais , marmonna-t-il»

«Maintenant Légolas, dit son père en s'arrêtant juste devant le palais, tu va te montrer respectueux envers le roi et sa fille , je sais que tu aimes bien Araminabël alors arrête de faire comme si elle te torturait!»

Légolas allait protester mais son père ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il enchaîna :

« Moi et le Roi avons beaucoup de chose à discuter alors tu ne feras pas de bêtise et tu vas t'amuser comme un grand, j'ai confiance en toi mon chéri ! Allez !»

Il se fit pousser par le monarque de la forêt noire dans le palais. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il tombait sur le roi des fées lui même

«Bonjour Légolas! Je suis content de te voir! Où est ton père?»

«Je suis ici!»

Les deux seigneurs se saluèrent avec beaucoup de chaleur et le père de la petite peste se tourna vers Légolas.

«Ma fille sera sûrement très heureuse de te voir, fit le roi avec un grand sourire moi et ton père avons beaucoup de chose à parler mais dans une petite heure nous nous joindrons à vous pour le souper»

Mais voyons, c'est sûr qu'elle doit être heureuse de me voir! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire tout ce temps sans son souffre-douleur... Juste une heure et j'en serai débarrassé...

* * *

La ''petite heure ''avait été ATROCE! Cette fille est vraiment folle! Pour commencer elle avait décidé de le déguiser avec ses nouvelles robes! Il avait, bien entendu, protesté – il lui restait tout de même un peu d'amour propre !. Mais la jeune fille s'était mise à hurler en disant qu'il lui faisait du mal! Et pour couronner le tout cette hystérique avait décidé de lui peigner les cheveux! Il devait maintenant lui manquer la moitié de ses longs cheveux blonds, sans compter les foutus rubans roses qu'il avait un peu partout ! Mais le pire dans tout cela , c'est qu'il avait dû assister au repas dans cette tenue... sincèrement , là il enrageait!

Les deux souverains tentaient tant bien que mal de cacher leurs rires mais rien n'y faisait. Légolas s'avachie un peu plus sur sa chaise, essayant de disparaître sous la table.

« Bon, trève de plaisanterie, fit le père du monstre»

Trêve de plaisanterie, Trève de plaisanterie... Les seules personnes qui riaient c'était eux!

«Moi et Tranduril avons pris une importante décision! Pour unifier les royaumes...»

Je le sens vraiment pas...

«Araminabël, Légolas, vous serez bientôt mari et femme...»

Légolas n'en croyait pas ses oreilles...Il n'entendait plus rien, il ne voyait plus rien et il ne voulait pas non plus. Il se sentait trahi, abandonné. Toute l'admiration naïve qu'il avait pour son père s'était envolée. L'obliger à se marier avec elle...Jamais. Un sentiment de panique l'envahi, il ne pouvait pas, il ne VOULAIT pas! Comment son père pouvait-il penser que ça lui ferait plaisir? Comment osait-il le regarder avec ce sourire? Tout son monde venait de basculer et tout ça à cause d'eux...

Sans réléchir, il partit en courant, agrippa un flambeau et le jetta par terre...

Un simple geste qui changea pourtant beaucoup de choses...

**«Fin du Flash-Back»**

Il revoyait encore les flammes, il entendait encore les cris, il respirait encore l'odeur des cendres...

«Légolas, fit une voix qui lui semblait tellement lointaine, LÉGOLAS!»

Il sortit de sa rêverie et se retrouva face à face avec Aragorn qui le regardait anxieusement.

«Nous nous arrêtons pour la nuit ,fit-il encore inquiet»

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, il faut croire que je réléchissait trop.

«D'accord»

C'est la seule chose que me vient à la bouche. Je m'installe dans le recoin de la montagne où tout le monde s'apprête à passer une bonne nuit

Tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est ce nom... un nom que je voudrais me remémorer pour le reste de mes jours

«Araminabël»

**Fin du chap 1**

* * *

Ok, j'espère que vous allez aimez parce que je sens que j'ai de l'inspiration pour faire souffrir Légolas...

Légolas: snif!

Lazulis: Bon peut-être que si j'ai des review je serais de bonne humeur et que je te ferais moins souffrir

Légolas: Laissez-lui des reviews svp!

À la prochaine, je mettrais le prochain chapitre bientôt, car j'ai pratiquement fini de l'écrire! Je veux juste avoir vos commentaires pour savoir si vous aimez sa pour le mettre "

À bientôt,

Lazulis

* * *


	2. L'inquiétude d'Aragorn

**Auteur:** Lazulis

**Base**: Le seigneur des anneaux

**Disclamer**: Tu veux toujours pas?

Légolas: NAN!

Lazulis: Mais je serais plus gentille je te promet!

Légolas: On peut pas faire confiance aux humaines dans ton genre!

Aragorn: Tu disais quoi sur les humains?

Légolas: Tout le monde est contre moua!T.T

Lazulis: Toi Aragorn tu as une objection?

Aragorn: Je finis déja avec toi dans cte fic alors n'en rajoute pas!

Lazulis: Bon, d'accord puisque vous y tenez...IL NE SONT PAS À MOUA!

**Résumer:** Si Légolas avait un passé troublantavec d'une jeune fée qui habite son coeur et qu' Aragorn avait un amour secret parmis les Dunedains ça donnerais quoi?

**Genre:** Euh... pour le début un peu dépressif mais par la suite j'avais l'intention d'ajouter un peu d'humour

**Couples:** Aragorn X Lazulis, Légolas X Araminabël ( Désolé pour les fans de yaoï

Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui mon laissez une review et je veux vous dire que c'est grâce à vous que je mets ce deuxieme chap! Merci à :Admonentia Lune-Argent, Hayko Maxwell et Lessien calmcacil!

Maintenant, Place au chapitre!

Les inconnues de l'Ouest

Chapitre 2

L'inquiétude d'Aragorn

* * *

_«Légolas, fit une voix qui lui semblait tellement lointaine, LÉGOLAS!»_

_Il sortit de sa rêverie et se retrouva face à face avec Aragorn qui le regardait anxieusement._

_«Nous nous arrêtons pour la nuit ,fit-il encore inquiet»_

_«D'accord»

* * *

_

Aragorn regarda l'elfe s'installer en silence. Il avait l'air hagard de quelqu'un de dépassé par les évènements. Qu'y avait-il donc de si grave?

«Peut-être une jeune elfe qui occupe son esprit pensa-t-il»

Ça devait surement être cela. Légolas ne leur avait jamais parler d'une quelconque compagne de vie, mais ça le n'étonnait guère, lui n'ont plus de leur en avait pas parler...

Il les laissait se bercer dans l'illusion que son coeur appartenait à Arwen mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sa compagne l'attendait surement dans une grande plaine de la tribu des Dunedains.

Il se giffla mentalement. Il devait aider Légolas , pas s'apitoyer sur ses problèmes de coeur. Il s'approcha doucement de l'elfe et lui mis sa main sur l'épaule.

« Je vois bien que quelque chose vous tracasse,fit-il, Vous pouvez m'en parler»

«Je crains que personne ne puisse comprendre l'abime de mon coeur, répondit l'elfe»

Le souverain de la forêt se sentait donc si incompris que cela? Au point de se croire seul dans sa misère et de ne vouloir accepter l'aide de personne?

«Croyez moi mon ami, je peux parfaitement vous comprendre sur ce sujet»

«Vous aussi vous êtes maudit, demanda Légolas en relevant la tête»

Le regard d'Aragorn se fit perplexe. Sa main glissa de l'épaule de Légolas. De toute évidence sa confidence le laissait pantois.

«Non effectivement, se dit l'elfe, il ne pourrait pas le comprendre lui non plus.»

Plein d'amertume, se sentant coupable de s'être laisser aller au point d'en parler à quelqu'un, il se leva, prétextant faire un tour de garde à l'extérieur.

* * *

Une fois dehors, le vent caressa son visage, sans pourtant le faire frissoner. C'était comme si il ne sentait pas pas la morsure du froid contre sa peau. Il avait besoins de calme, pour penser, pour déculpabiliser. Pourquoi maintenant? Ils étaient en plein coeur d'un des plus grands périples de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu et lui il culpabilisait à propos de sa stupidité des centaines d'années auparavant.

Depuis peu, tous ses rêves étaient remplis de flammes, de cris. Il ne voulait plus dormir, il ne voulait plus les entendre. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne se remémorait plus ces instants de terreur, alors pourquoi maintenant...

* * *

Dans la grotte Aragorn n'était toujours aussi perdu.

Maudit...

S'était-il déja senti maudit par ce qui lui arrivait? Oui, c'est certain. Plusieurs fois son coeur avait été déchirer, tentant de combattre ce qui ne pouvait s'effacer. Personne ne sera jamais maitre de ses sentiments, pourtant il avait mainte fois essayer. Il se rappelait encore le jour où son monde avait basculer. Cette si belle journée d'été...

**«Flash-Back»**

Aragorn traversait doucement le village. Ici et là s'étandait les chaumière des Dunedains. Il se sentait serin en cette belle journée d'été. Ses pas le guidèrent vers son endroit préféré sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Il ne faisait pas trop chaud, juste assez. En traversant la forêt, le descandant d'Isildul pouvait entendre la vie qu'elle resselait.

Le piaillement des oiseaux...

Une légère brise qui taquine le feuillage des grands arbres...

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il arriva près d'un petit étan qui était devenu son meilleur ami depuis le retour du beau temps. Une petite cascade émettait une léger clapotit dans l'eau. Aragorn s'assit doucement sur une roche qui bordait le ruisseau. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la douce musique de la nature. Il se sentait si bien... comme si il était seul au monde, loin du bruit des combats et de la traîtrise humainte.

Soudain, il entendit une bruit qui provenait de l'eau. Un bruit qui n'aurait pas du avoir...Il se redressa rapidement et scruta attentivement l'étendu bleu qui s'offrait à lui.

Et c'est là qu'il la vit pour la première fois. C'est à ce moment que son coeur cessa de lui appartenir, que son âme ne l'écouta plus, c'est à ce moment qu'il tomba amoureux...

**«Fin du Flash-Back»**

Même si cela allait lui apporter bien des problèmes dans sa vie, il ne regrettait rien. Encore aujourd'hui, cette jeune femme éclairait le parcourt sinueux de sa vie aussi bien qu'un soleil d'été. Non... il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir maudit, et Légolas non plus. L'amour était la plus belle chose qui pouvait arriver à un homme alors il ne fallait pas le considérer comme un fardeau.

«Je pars chercher Légolas, fit-il d'une voix déterminée»

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se leva. Ses compagnons, d'abord trop surpris pour parler, commencèrent à émettre des protestations.

«Voyons Aragorn, lui dit calmement Gandalf, Il reviendra, il est juste parti faire un tour de garde»

«Il faut que je lui parle, répondit le ranger avant de se fondre dans la nuit»

* * *

À peine avait-il mis les pieds dehors que la neige lui fouettait le visage. Il avancait difficilement dans la neige quand il crut apercevoir une silhouette au loin. Il voulut s'approcher le plus rapidement possible du jeune **(1)** elfe, mais le sol sous ses pieds ne rendait pas l'avancée des plus facile. Il remonta sa cape, espérant soustraire sa peau à la morsure de ce froid sans pitier. Trébuchant, perdant son calme, mais continuant toujour à marcher, il s'approcha lentement du jeune elfe.

«Légolas, appela-t-il,»

Légolas se retourna et en constatant qu'Aragorn s'approchait de lui il lutta pour ne pas se jetter dans le ravin qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. En parlant du ravin...c'était lui ou le rôdeur le regardait comme si il avait peur d'y voir surgir le mal en personne?

«Légolas ne faites pas ça, fit Aragorn avec l'énergie du désespoir, écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire! Cela n'en vaut pas la peine»

MAIS DE QUOI IL PARLE? Dans la tête de l'elfe tout devint clair : Aragorn est fou! Le seigneur du Gondor s'accrocha à lui et continua dans sa lancée :

«L'amour d'une femme , ou d'une elfe peu importe, est un cadeau qu'il faut pouvoir apprécier Légolas! Pas la peine de se détruire pour cela!» **(2)**

«Aragorn mais de quoi parlez-vous, demanda le seigneur de la forêt noire ahuri»

Le ranger regarda Légolas pendant un moment, puis son regard s'adoucit et il lui parla plus calmement.

«Il ne faut pas avoir peur de l'amour mon ami. Vous pouvez le nier mais je le vois dans vos yeux. Une femme vous a rendu triste mais je tiens à vous dire qu'il ne faut pas baisser les bras. L'avenir à encore beaucoup de chose à nous offrir!»

«Aragorn de quoi parlez-vous! Aucune femme ne m'a fait du mal ! J'ose croire que vous n'avez rien compris mon ami»

Comme l'homme ne semblait pas comprendre où il voulait en venir il poussa un soupir las. Il se résigna a tout lui raconter. À près tout puisqu'il avait commencé à lui en parler il devait finir ses explications.

« Si je suis souvent perdu dans mes pensées ce n'est pas à cause d'une quelconque femme, mais plutôt de vieux souvenirs qui reviennent me hanter... non, pas vraiment des souvenirs parce que à vrai dire je ne me souviens de rien. »

«Au risque de vous paraître indiscret, je crois que vous confier vous ferait du bien»

« Je ne le sait que trop bien, s'exclama Légolas exaspéré, mais si vous saviez combien c'est difficile à dire!»

«Et si vous commenciez par le début, fit Aragorn avec un sourire compatissant, mais puis-je vous suggéré d'aller nous mettre au chaud, parce que je ne crois pas que je tiendrais longtemps à cette température»

«Et si les autres entendaient, demanda Légolas paniqué»

«La grotte est assez vaste pour que nous bénéficions d'un petit coin privé. De plus, les autres doivent tous être endormis.»

Légolas acquiesça et il prirent le chemin de la grotte. C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'ils atteignirent leur abris de fortune. Comme l'avait prédit le rodeur, les autres dormaient. Dans un coins d'ombre, il y avait une grande roche plate qui leur fit office de siège.

* * *

«Vous pouvez parler mon ami, lui chuchota Aragorn, avec la dure journée qu'il ont eut , cela m'étonnerait qu'ils quittent le pays des songes.»

L'elfe pris une grande inspiration avant de se lancer dans son récit. Il commença avec une voit calme et posée qui l'étonna lui même :

«Toute les nuits depuis un certain temps, je fais un rêve.

* * *

Les ténèbres l'entouraient. Il n'entendait rien, sauf son propre coeur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Puis, des voix apparurent. Au début ,pas plus qu'une murmure, mais après il avait l'impression que des voix hurlaient dans ses oreilles, l'empêchant de réfléchir à d'autre chose.

Soudainement, la noirceur fit place à une éclatante lumière. L'éclat était si insoutenable qu'il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit d'imenses flames dansaient devant son regard ahuri. Les cris se faisaient toujours entendre, appelant à l'aide, une aide qu'il ne pouvait leur offrir. Pour échapper au brasier, il courru le plus loin possible. Les voix s'apaisèrent pour laisser ne place qu'à une seule. Celle que Légolas ne voulait entendre...

Le ton désespéré de la voix semblait s'accrocher à son coeur pour le retenir vers le feu. Il ne voyait plus la route. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était une jeune fille qui essayait de se débattre au milieu des flammes. Elle hurlait son nom tandis qu'elle était en proie à une agonie douloureuse, dévoré par le fruit de son erreur. Il retourna vivement et s'élança vers ce qui restait du chateau, mais à peine avait-il franchit quelques pas que le castel s'effondrait devant lui.

Il se laissa tomber par terre et se positiona en position foetale. Les mains sur les oreilles, il suppliait pour ne plus les entendres. Ils étaient tous morts, alors pourquoi les entendait-il? Il ne voulait qu'une chose : mourrir comme eux pour ne plus ressentir la douleur qui lui compressait la poitrine. Un bruit lui fit cependant relever la tête. Dans cette contrée dévastée il y avait encore quelque chose qui bougeait. Au moment où l'ombre se relevait, un grand élancement se fit sentir au milieu de son ventre et il se réveilla en sursaut.

* * *

«Toutes les nuits depuis que nous sommes parti pour le périple pour le Mordor, je fais ce même rêve. Ce doit être à cause du mal qui nous entourent, mais comme il se répète j'ai tendance à croire à un message.»

Aragorn le regardait avec sérieux. Il s'était tut tout au long du récit de Légolas et se demandait ce qu'il devait en penser.

«Je pense plutôt, commença-t-il lentement, que quelque chose à réveiller votre mémoire et que ces rêves vous poursuivront jusqu'à ce que vous aillez affrontez ce qui se trame dans votre coeur»

Légolas soupira. Bien entendu cela pouvait être facile à dire, mais comment regarder en face ses erreurs du passé lorsqu'on avait fait périr tout un peuple? Aragorn ne pouvait pas comprendre et s'était prévisible. À sa connaissance, il était le seul à avoir commis une bévue de ce genre.

«Mais pourquoi elle, demanda soudain Légolas, De toutes les personnes présentent dans ce château, pourquoi m'appele-t-elle plus que les autres?»

«Le coeur est quelque chose de difficile à déchifrer, lui dit sagement Aragorn»

«Le coeur, fit l'elfe perplexe»

«Lorsque vous étiez jeune il était normal que vous ne saisissiez pas les signaux qu'il vous envoyait,mais maintenant que vous êtes plus âgée, vous prennez lentement conscience de votre amour pour elle»

Légolas prit le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'Aragorn lui disait. Il était amoureux d'Araminabël. La personne qu'il avait toujours détesté plus que lui même était en fait son âme soeur.

«Mais...Comment? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années alors pourquoi maintenant?»

«À cause du souvenirs que vous avez d'elle, fit patiemment Aragorn»

«Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle, s'exclama Légolas exédé»

«Raison de plus. Vous avez pu vous l'idéaliser»

Légolas baissa la tête. Ça faisait beaucoup de chose d'un coup. Premièrement il s'ouvrait à quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie. Deuxièmement, on lui apprennait qu'il était amoureux d'une fille à qui il avait toujours tenu rancune.

«Aragorn, mon ami, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.»

«Je crois sincèrement que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, acquiesça le rôdeur du Nord»

Il laissa l'elfe s'enrouler dans ses couvertures et scruta lentement le visage de chacun de ses compagnons. Après s'être assuré que tout allait bien, il s'allongea à son tour et s'endormit.

**Fin du chap 2**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimez parce que Légolas lui il ne m'encourage pas T.T**

**Légolas: Non mais c'est pas vrai! En plus de me faire faire des cauchemard, tu me fais tomber amoureux ça va pas la tête!**

**Lazulis: C'est plutôt Aragorn qui t'as fait tomber amoureux! Ca lui fait bien je trouve le role de psychologue du coeur!**

**Aragorn: Mais oui Légolas! Il faut savoir écouter son coeur!**

**Lazulis: Bon ok maintenant que la fic est fini tu peux te la fermer! Bon alors j'attend vos commentaires pour savoir si je mets le chap 3!**

**Aragorn et Légolas: Nous on a pas aimez en tout cas T.T!**

**Lazulis: Oui mais vous vous ne pouvez pas laisser le review! Alors je m'en tape de votre opinion! Mais eux ils peuvent en appuyant sur le ptit bouton mauve en bas de la page ! Allez y!

* * *

**

**1 **: Bon ok jeune est un euphémiste quand on prend en compte qu'il a plus de 1000 ans mais il les fait pas !XD

**2 **: Il ne faut pas oublier que depuis le début Aragorn est completement à l'ouest et qu'il a tout faux. Je tiens à préciser que pour le moment Légolas n'est pas triste à cause d'une peine d'amour mais parce que ses vieux démons viennent le hanter. La peine d'amour ce sera pour plus tard... Peut-être le prochain chap...Mouahahahahahaha!


	3. Neige et souvenirs

**Auteur:** Lazulis

**Base**: Le seigneur des anneaux

**Disclamer**: Vous voulez vraiment que je le dise?

Aragorn et Légolas: OUI!

Lazulis: Vous savez que votre avenir est entre mes mains alors c'est comme si vous m'apparteniez!

Légolas: Peut-être, mais si on t'appartiens ça sera plus long que si on te laisse faire une fic

Aragorn: Pour vu que sa s'achève !

Lazulis: Si c'est demandé si gentillement...Tu vas mourrir bientôt

Aragorn: Et après tout sera fini?

Lazulis: NAN!

Aragorn: Vie merdique!

Lazulis: Bon, puisse qu'ils y tiennent... ILS NE SONT PAS À MOUA!(jai l'impression que je me répète c'est normal?)

Araminabël: Faites chiez les gars! Moi j'appartiens à son imagination! Snif!

Lazulis: Mouhahahahahahaha!

**Résumer:** Si Légolas avait un passé troublant avec d'une jeune fée qui habite son coeur et qu' Aragorn avait un amour secret parmis les Dunedains ça donnerais quoi?

**Genre:** Euh... pour le début un peu dépressif mais par la suite j'avais l'intention d'ajouter un peu d'humour

**Couples:** Aragorn X Lazulis, Légolas X Araminabël ( Désolé pour les fans de yaoi)

Merci à lessien calmcacil pour la review et pour l'info à Hayko Maxwell pour son soutient toujours aussi important pour moua et aussi à Laurencea publier son premier chap! 

* * *

Les inconnues de l'Ouest

Chapitre 3

La tribu des Dunedains

Le soleil lui caressait le visage sans pourtant arriver à réchauffer son coeur. Aujourd'hui ce serait la grande séparation. Son âme appelait à l'aide, refusant de partir de son domaine. Curieusement, il savait que son voyage serait long et laborieux. Peut-être plus que tout le monde semblait le croire...

Mais il n'avait pas peur de ce périple. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était les adieux difficiles, et il savait pertinamment qu'ils seraient déchirants. Il ne pouvait malheureusement rester ici, car il était le représentant de son peuple et il devait accomplir son devoir. Il se demandait parfois si le chef de la tribu ne pourrait pas le remplacer...

Un bruissement lui fit relever la tête. Une jeune femme s'avança dans la maison**(1).** Elle s'approcha tout doucement d'Aragorn et , une fois à sa hauteur, accota sa tête sur son épaule. Le rodeur passa sa main dans les long cheveux chatains de sa compagne.

«Tu pars n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste»

«Est-je vraiment le choix?»

«Demande à quelqu'un d'autre! Ce n'est pas à toi de faire tout cela!»

Aragorn retint un éclat de rire. La fougue de sa compagne l'avait toujours amusée. Cette dernière, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, releva la tête et encra son regard dans le sien.

«Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle! Tu pars toujours ici et là et moi je dois rester avec la tribu pour t'attendre! On ne peut pas continuer comme ça! Fais quelques chose!»

«Mais quoi! Je suis le descendant de celui qui a fondé cette tribu! C'est mon rôle!»

«Mon père est le chef de la tribu, c'est son travail pas le tiens!»

«Je ne peux pas...»se contenta-t-il de murmurer à voix basse.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il prennait en charge l'avenir de la tribu comme si c'était le sien. Il se sentait immédiatement conserné par tout ce qui se passait, de tout ce qui vivait dans cette grande famille des Dunedains. Il ne pouvait pas simplement laisser quelqu'un d'autre effectuer la tâche qu'il s'était attribuer depuis si longtemps. Même si il aurait bien aimé...

«Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il avec la même voix brisée»

Il plongea dans son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. De si beaux yeux bleu...non pas bleu, plus que ça... lapiz-lazulis.

La fille du chef se détacha de lui et partit sans un regard en arrière.

«LAZULIS!» appela-t-il

* * *

Aragorn se réveilla en sursaut. **(2) **Il lui fallut quelque temps pour se situer. Il n'était pas avec sa tribu des Dunedains, mais avec la communauté de l'anneau, ce n'était pas l'été, mais plutôt l'hiver, et surtout que Lazulis n'était pas avec lui. 

Il s'assit sur sa couverture. Il détestait ce genre de cauchemard. C'était comme si un fantôme s'amusait à le torturer avec tout les moments les plus dures de sa vie. Ça faisait longtemps, très longtemps, mais plusieurs chose ne peuvent tout simplement pas s'oublier. Ces blessures que l'on essaie désespérément d'oublier, mais qui, au moindre souvenir, se remet à saigner abondamment pour prendre tant de temps à se refermer.

Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était le seul réveillé. Ses yeux se portèrent sur Légolas qui dormait d'un sommeil agité**(3). **Le pauvre elfe semblait être proie au plus atroce des cauchemards. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir aider son ami, mais il ne savait que faire.

Un froissement de couverture lui fit rompre le contact visuel qu'il avait avec Légolas.

Gandalf venait de sortir des lymbes du someil et s'avançait vers lui.

«Vous me semblez soucieux, fit le magicien, puis-je vous offrir mon aide?»

«À moins que vous ne connaissiez quelconque remède contre les cauchemards, je crains que non»

«De vieux fantôme?»

«Si ce n'était que celà. Et je ne suis pas le seul,dit Aragorn en désignant Légolas d'un geste impuissant»

«Il y a des blessures qu'il vaut mieux laisser entre les mains du temps. Il faut tous simplement les accepter et ils disparaîtront d'eux même»

«Je sais, mais pour combien de temps encore?»

Il n'obtient aucune réponse de la part de Gandalf, mais il ne s'attendait pas à en recevoir non plus. Il continua a détailler les traits de l'elfe pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que la plupart de la communauté soit réveillée. Personne n'osa le sortir de sa rêverie, estimant qu'il avait sûrement besoins de réfléchir à quelques chose d'important. Aragorn ne s'anima que lorque l'elfe ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Légolas afficha un air perdu lors de son réveil. Après avoir pris confiance de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il regarda autour de lui, détaillant l'activitée de ses compagnons de voyage. 

Merit et Pippin gênaient plutôt qu'ils aidaient Boromir à faire leurs bagages. En effet, les deux jeunes hobits, avec toute leur bonne volontée certes, déplacaient les vêtements et vivres que Boromir prennait tant de temps à placer.

Gimli aussi apportait sa comtribution en critiquant le travail, et en donnant de «bons conseils de nains avisés**(4**)» à l'humain qui commençait à perdre patience.

Gandalf était installé dans un coin sombre de la cabane et semblait, soit réfléchir, soit le fixer intensément. Il espérait grandement la première option.

Aragorn aussi le regardait, avec son imanquable regard d'ami qui vous comprend et vous supplie presque de vous confier. Ce n'était pas que ça le gênait, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'une autre séance psychologique.**(5) **

«Dépêchez-vous! Nous partons, lui dit Boromir»

«D'accord, je suis prêt»

Il se leva et fit le tour de la grotte en attendant le départ. Il sentait le regard d'Aragorn et , bizzarement, celui de Gandalf.L'heure du départ sonna enfin , et toute la communauté sortit de leur refuge.

* * *

En tête de la marche, se tenait Aragorn, perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'inquiétait pour Légolas certes, mais maintenant c'était ses propres souvenirs qui venaient le hanter. 

«Sûrement la montagne... à moins que ce soit le mal du Mordor qui commence à nous atteindre...» pensa-t-il

Pourvu que cela reste de simples cauchemards...

La neige se faisait de plus en plus dense et la visibilité de plus en plus réduite**(6)**. Ils s'enfoncait jusqu'à la taille dans la substance molle. Enfin presque tous...

Légolas marchait, comme tous les elfes, **sur **la neige. Pour lui, la traversée aurait dû être plus facile et il aurait dû avoir une longueur d'avance, mais il restait le dernier de la troupe.

Il réfléchissait à ce rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Ce n'était pas le même que d'habitude, mais il était tout aussi intense.

**«Flash-Back»**

Il marchait dans la forêt où tout semblait calme. Mais, curieusement, il était nerveux. Son coeur battait à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine et la sueur coulait le longs de ses tempes. Soudain, il perçut un bruit de feuillage. Affolé, il regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant à identifier le bruit.Il vit une frêle silhouette se faufiler à travers les arbres.

«Elle a peut-être besoin d'aide» pensa-t-il

Il courru après l'ombre qui s'éloignais de lui. Ses pas ne produisaient aucun bruit sur le sol de terre, son respiration sacadée non plus. La seul et unique chose qu'il entendait, c'était les battements effrenés de son propre coeur.

Il courrait sans s'arrêter. Bizzarement, il savait pertinament qui était la personne qui se camouflait dans l'ombre de la nuit. Son coeur lui criait, mais son esprit refusait d'y croire. Dans un dernier élan d'adrenaline, il courru le plus qu'il pouvait pour la rattraper.

Le croissant de lune éclaira soudain l'ombre qui fuyait. Il distinguait maintenant la large capuche qui cachait son corps. Une seule chose se laissait entrevoir, et cette chose c'était une mèche de cheveux, mais pas n'importe laquelle...

Légolas arrêta de courrir sans s'en rendre compte. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une couleur: turquoise, comme les cheveux qui venait de voir. Il regardait autour de lui, mais tout le paysage semblait transformé, fondu pour ne faire qu'un. Un grand vide couleur turquoise...

**«Fin du Flash-Back»**

Il avait beau y repenser, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que ce cauchemard voulait dire. Il continuait à avancer lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et fit un face-à-face avec Gandalf.

«Vous semblez troublé Légolas.»constata le magicien « La montagne semble faire cet effet à beaucoup de gens»

« J'ose supposer que mes malheursne vous conserne en rien» fit Légolas sur la défensive.

«De quoi avez-vous peur?» demanda Gandalf « Loin de moi l'idée de vous faire du mal.»

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas vous, mais plutôt moi qui me fais du mal...» dit Légolas pour lui même avant de s'éloigner.

Gandalf resta pensivement au même endroit avant de constater que Légolas s'était éloigner et marchait maintenant au devant de la troupe. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était Aragorn qui l'attendait. Heureusement pour lui, le ranger était renfermé sur lui-même, perdu dans destourments qui lui était propre.

* * *

Ils avaient à peine marché depuis quelques heures, qu'une violente tempête les surpris.Devant leurimpossibilité à avancer. Aragorn alla trouver Gandalf. 

«Les vents sont trop violents, la neige nous empêche de voir devant nous, nous ne pouvont continuer!»

«Nous ne pouvons rebrousser le chemin! Optons pour une retraite le temps que le déluge se calme» fit obstinément Gandalf.

Aragorn soupira avant d'aller , à l'instar du groupe, se réfugier dans un pan de la montagne.Tout le monde savait que continuer dans ces conditions se résumait àune mort certaine. Pourtant, Gandalf continuait, toujours avec la même détermination, à lesjetter dans cette abime.

Leranger observa l'extérieur de leur abri. On ne voyait rien, mis à part la neige et quelque chosequi brillait à l'horizon...QUELQUE CHOSE QUI BRILLAIT!

Aragornse précipitadehors sous les regardsahuris de ses compagnons.

«LÉGOLAS!» appela Aragorn

Surpris, l'elfealla le rejoindre à l'extérieur, bientôt suivit par les autres membres de la communauté.

«Légolas! Que voyez-vous là-bas?» demanda Aragorn surexité en pointant l'origine del'éclat

Légolas plissa les yeux,à la recherche d'un quelconque objet à travers la nappe blanche.

« Je...je crois bien que c'est une caravane» répondit l'elfe surpris par ce qu'il voyait.

«À quelle distance sont-ils?»demanda précitamment le ranger.

« Environ à deux kilomètres du bas de la montagne»

Aragorn avait un grand sourire et semblait tout exciter** (7). **Il partit vers leur refuge et commenca à rassembler leur effets.

«Aragorn, mon ami» fit Légolas « Ce peut-il que vous ayez, à tout hasard, oublié de nous mettre au courant de l'endroit où nous allions?»

Aragorn s'arrêta quelques instants et se tourna vers la communauté qui le regardait perplexe.

«Il est évident pour tout le monde ici que nous ne pouvons pas continuer plus longtemps dans ces conditions. Nous finirons par mourrir d'épuisementou de froid. Légolas a vu une caravane. Nous pourrions facilement les rejoindre et se faire héberger par eux. De plus, comme ils sont habituer de voyager, ils connaissent surement un meilleur chemin pour arriver à notre destination!»

«Même si ce que vous dites est vrai» fit calmement Gandalf « Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'ils accepteraient de nous héberger?»

« Les Dunedains ne m'ont jamais laissé tomber...» se contenta de dire Aragorn avant d'entreprendre la route vers le bas de la montagne.

Après un instant d'hésitation, tout le monde le suivit.

* * *

La descente leur pris la moitier moins de temps qu'il leur en pris pour l'ascention de la montagne. Heureusement pour eux, la troupe de nomade n'avait pas bouger, comme si ils les attendaient. Des dizaines et des dizaines de tentes étaient éparpillées ici et là. De la fumée montait vers le ciel blanc , et les habitants étaient occupés à diverses tâches dans le "village". 

Malgré le fait qu'ils puissent distinguer l'activité du village,les membres de la communauté étaientencore loin. Le soleil venait de se lever, ils arriveraient donc près de la caravane avant la tombée de la nuit. Aragorn ne cachait pas sa joie, tandis que les autres montraient un peu plus de réserve. Et si ces gens ne voulaient pas les héberger? Mais ils avaient confiance en Aragorn qui lui faisait confiance aux Dunedains.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent en bordure du village. Des gens les interceptèrent, mais lorsqu'ils reconnurent Aragorn, ils baisserent rapidement leurs armes. Un garde alla prévenir leur chef qu'il avait un visiteur important.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce-dernier arriva accompagné de...

sa fille...

**Fin du chapitre 3**

* * *

Vous en pensez quoi? Vous ne pensez pas qu'Aragorn devrait se créer un groupe de psychologue? Vous avez des persos à inscrire? Écrivez le moi! 

Perso déjà inscrit:

Aragorn

Gandalf

Quatre Raberba Winner ( Gundam Wing )

Remus Lupin (Harry Potter)

* * *

Sinon envoyez moi des reviews ça me motive! Parce que là mon moral est à plat! Devinez à qui la faute! 

Légolas: Vraiment pourrit je déteste!

Aragorn: D'une stupidité affligeante...

Lazulis: Ouin! T.T**

* * *

**

**Je tiens a préciser qu'il y a quelques informations qui sont fausses surtout en ce qui attrait aux Dunedains. On m'as fait remarquer qu'Aragorn avait quitter les Dunedains à 4 ans, mais sinon il y aurait pas de fic, alors s'il vous plaît n'en tenez pas compte. **

**1**: Si on peut appeler ça une maison parce que dans ma fic ils sont nomades. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ça mais pour ma fic j'ai décider qu'il était nomade!(comment sa je suis une inculte !XD) Alors pardonnez moi pour cette erreur si s'en est une.

**2**: OUI JE SAIS! Sa fait 2 cauchemard en ligne mais je ne savais pas comment integrer mes persos! T.T! Mais c'est le dernier promis! En tout cas je pense...

**3**: Vous croyiez quand même pas qu'il arrêterait de faire des cauchemards parce qu'il s'était confessé! Ca serait trop beau! XD

**4**_ Besoins de conseils en tout genre? Consulter le «Livre du bon nain avisé» écrit par Gimli, quelqu'un qui a réponse à tout! _Désolé j'étais dans ma bulle. Ce livre ,heureusement, ne sortira jamais en librairie désolée.

Gimli: C'était une bonne idée selon moi!

Désolé pour le dérangement vous pouvez continuer la fic XD!

**5: **Lazulis: Content?

Aragorn: Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fait passer pour un foutu psychologue!

Lazulis: Moi je trouve que ça te vas bien

Légolas: Moi j'en ai marre!

Lazulis: Bouhou! Personne ne me comprend! Tout le monde est contre moi!

Légolas: T'avais qu'à pas devenir fanficeuse

Aragorn: Tu veux en parler?

Lazulis: Et après ça tu ose prétendre que tu joue pas au psychologue!

Aragorn: XD

**6: **C'est un peu logique!

**7:** Je sais ça fait bizzare, mais vous comprendrez par la suite! Non je ne suis pas folle!

Légolas: Quoi que...

Lazulis: Toi les grandes oreilles je ne t'ai pas parler!

* * *


	4. Retour aux sources

**Auteur:** Lazulis! Et non je ne suis pas morte et cette fic non plus!!! Malheureusement pour Légolas!!

**Base**: Le seigneur des anneaux

**Disclamer **: J'ai une question pour toi Légolas!

Légolas : Quoi!!!!

Lazulis : Si une fille était une inconditionnelle du seigneur des anneaux et qu'elle vouerait un culte aux persos dans son garde-robe est-ce qu'elle pourrait dire qu'ils lui appartiennent???

Légolas : NAN!!!

Lazulis : T'es missant!!

Aragorn : Et moi je suis mort?

Lazulis : Non, meilleure chance la prochaine fois!

Aragorn : Tu me détestes tant que ça?

Lazulis : Mais nan!! Disons juste que je ne suis pas de bonne humeur à cause d'un certain elfe.

Aragorn qui fixe Légolas : Tu vas périr!!!

**Résumer:** Si Légolas avait un passé troublant avec d'une jeune fée qui habite son coeur et qu' Aragorn avait un amour secret parmi les Dunedains ça donnerais quoi?

**Genre:** Euh... pour le début un peu dépressif mais par la suite j'avais l'intention d'ajouter un peu d'humour

**Couples:** Aragorn X Lazulis, Légolas X Araminabël (Désolé pour les fans de yaoi)

Merci à Hayko Maxwell pour sa review et à Laurence Black !!! Merci les filles votre soutien est toujours aussi important pour moi!!! C'est grâce à vous que je mets ce chap.!!! Enfin c'est plutôt à cause d'un défi de la par d'Hayko, mais ma Laurence à mwa et toujours aussi importante pour moua!!!

Chapitre 4 : Retour aux sources

Depuis l'apparition de la jeune fille du chef, Aragorn était à l'ouest. Il entendait l'homme lui parler, mais toute son attention était rivée sur elle…_Lazulis. _Cette dernière semblait pourtant très intéressée par le discours de son père. Son regard était ombragé d'une colère froide à glacer le sang, mais, ça, Aragorn ne le vit pas. Il était plutôt occupé à détailler la douceur de ses traits, le teint rosé de sa peau et la délicate ondulation de ses cheveux…

Au départ, il en voulu à celui qui l'avait, d'un coup de coude, sortit de sa contemplation. Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, il le remercia intérieurement, car il s'aperçut que tout le monde le fixait et que, visiblement, le chef attendait une réponse de sa part.

-Euh…vous disiez?

Le chef, pas fâché du tout, le regarda avec un léger sourire, puis son regard se tourna vers sa fille qui lui servit un regard noir.

-Je disait que vous étiez le bienvenue à nouveau et j'était tout simplement curieux de connaître vos compagnons.

Aragorn, les joues rouges de honte, les présenta brièvement.

-Nous sommes venus vous demander l'hospitalité pour quelques temps.

-Mais bien sûr, s'exclama le chef, votre présence sera toujours la bienvenue!

-Merci beaucoup.

Le chef sourit à nouveau. Il voyait bien que le rôdeur semblait préoccupé et il comptait bien l'aider.

-Bon, puisque les présentations sont faites, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tout le monde aille se reposer, vous devez être épuisés! Victor, Arthur** (1)**! Allez montrez à ces messieurs l'endroit où il pourront s'installer!

-Euh…Chef, ils n'y a aucun endroit de prévu pour…

-Eh bien trouvez-en un!

Les membres de la communauté de l'anneau furent surpris de ce dernier commentaire, mais pas Aragorn et les autres dunedains qui étaient visiblement habitués à ce genre d'ordre de la part du chef. Magicien, elfe, nains, hobits et hommes suivirent les deux hommes qui leurs étaient assignés. Comme Aragorn allait les suivre, le chef le retint par l'épaule et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Lazulis va se faire un plaisir de vous montrer votre chambre…

Le rôdeur risqua un œil vers la jeune fille qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air du même avis que son père.

- Lazulis va donc montrer à ce cher Aragorn ses appartements! Et je vous veux ici dans une heure pas plus! S'exclama le père en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fille.

Après le départ du chef, il y eu un instant de flottement pendant lequel les deux vis-à-vis se dévisagèrent l'un avec haine, l'autre avec perplexité. Après quelques minutes, Aragorn se décida enfin à parler.

- Lazulis je…

**¤ PAF¤**

Le descendant d'Isildur ne vit pas venir le coup de poing qu'il se pris en plein visage.

- Quoi?! Tu crois que tu peux disparaître comme ça pendant si longtemps et revenir comme si de rien n'était?! Oh, mais bien sûr! J'avais oublié que le monde tourne autour de toi et que tout doit fonctionner comme monsieur Aragorn le veut! Dans ce cas je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : Trouve-toi une autre imbécile qui acceptera de tout faire comme bon te semble!

Et elle partit sans ajouter un mot de plus. Aragorn resta un moment au même endroit, le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, puis, une fois que ce fut fait, il partit à la recherche de la jeune fille.

«Elle doit bien être quelque part!» Se dit Aragorn quelques heures plus tard. C'était bientôt l'heure du repas du soir et il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de Lazulis. Il soupira, puis d'un pas résigné se dirigea vers le centre du village où tout le monde était rassemblé.

« Voyons Aragorn vous n'êtes pas raisonnable! S'exclama le chef, il y a déjà une heure que nous vous attendons et c'est seulement maintenant que vous arrivez! Au fait où est Lazulis?»

Le rôdeur ne savait que répondre. Il craignait de décevoir le père s'il lui apprenait ce qui s'était réellement passé avec sa fille. Alors il opta pour le mensonge : si c'était pour une bonne cause, ça ne pouvait faire de mal à personne.

- Elle est partie marcher, inventa-t-il, mais elle devrait se joindre à nous sous peu.

Rassuré, mais sans se départir de son sourire taquin l'homme continua tranquillement son repas. La nuit était presque tombée lorsque la jeune fille revint au campement. Sans adresser de regard à personne, elle s'installa à l'ombre d'un grand chêne et mangea l'écuelle qu'Arthur lui tendait. Le chef fut un peu étonné de ce comportement, mais, ayant abandonné il y a longtemps l'idée de comprendre comment fonctionnait le cerveau des femmes, il ne posa pas de question.

« Il se fait tard, murmura Boromir à l'oreille d'Aragorn, ne devrions pas aller nous coucher?»

Amusé, ce dernier lui répondit :

« Vous ne voudriez quand même pas manquer une des si réputées histoire de la tribu?»

Intrigué, l'humain ne répliqua pas. En effet, quelques instants plus tard, les dunedains se mirent à réclamer un conte aux aînés. Un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et au visage marqué par les nombreux hivers qu'il avait vécu, se leva et fit taire l'assemblée d'une main.

« Il y a très longtemps, commença-t-il, existait un pays où personne ici n'a jamais mit les pieds. On l'appelait «la forêt aux milles enchantements». Pourquoi la surnommaient-on ainsi? Parce que les arbres avaient une allure enchanteresse, les oiseaux un chant merveilleux et les fleurs une parure et une odeur délicieuse. Les êtres qui peuplaient cette forêt, étaient gracieux et sublime. Avec leurs cheveux de couleur étrange, mais doux comme de la soie, leurs yeux flamboyant, mais ô combien merveilleux et leurs vêtement chatoyant, au aurait dit qu'ils venaient d'un autre monde. C'était les fées.

Cependant, un jour, il y eut une grande tragédie. Alors que mes ancêtres escaladaient le Col de Caradras, ils purent voir un immense nuage noir de fumée survoler «la forêt aux milles enchantements». Même à des milliers de kilomètres de là, on entendait les cris déchirants de ces êtres si nobles et réservés.»

Légolas, qui était assis parmi l'assistance, blêmissait au fur et à mesure que le vieil homme débitait son histoire. Paniqué, il regarda autour de lui, s'imaginant que ses voisins le regardaient avec un air accusateur et méprisant. Mais, il n'en était rien. Petits et grands, jeunes et moins jeunes étaient pendus aux lèvres de l'aîné.

«Dès qu'ils ont compris ce qui ce passait, les dunedains ont accourus, mais il était trop tard. Malgré toute leur bonne volonté, nos prédécesseurs ont parcourus 2 jours de marche pour ne trouver qu'un triste paysage. Du majestueux château, il ne restait qu'un amas de pierre. Des serviteurs et des habitants du castel, il ne restait que quelques lambeaux de chair calcinés. Le feux s'était même étendu jusqu'aux habitations où il avait tout ravagé. Tous les témoins de la scène s'entendirent pour dire que tout cela ne pouvait être l'oeuvre que d'un mage noir sans scrupule ou encore d'un monstre dont le coeur...»

Le vieil homme continua de spéculé ainsi pendant de nombreuses minutes sur les possibles acteurs de cette sauvagerie, tandis que personne ne remarquait les gouttes de sueurs froides qui perlaient sur le front de l'unique personnage qui savait réellement ce qui s'était passé. Il avait faillit s'indigner en entendant l'homme le traiter de mage noir ou encore de monstre, mais il se ravisa. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il était au fond? Un monstre qui avait condamné toute une population dans le seul but d'échappé à un sort qui lui aurait sûrement été profitable?

«Mais, peu importe qui a commis ce crime puisque, de toute façons, le résultat est le même. Un peuple a périt sans que personne n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. On a même pas pu rendre un dernier hommage aux souverains, faute d'avoir pu identifier leur corps. Quant aux quelques fées qui ont survécus...» L'orateur poussa un profond soupir, puis repris avec une voix accablée « Elles ont sombré dans les ténèbres, consumés de souffrance et de haine. Ces êtres de lumière se sont tapis au fond des gouffres. De leur magnificence, il ne reste qu'un coeur brisé. De leur beauté, il ne reste qu'un désir de vengeance tandis qu'ils attendent, ivres de colère, que la justice frappe et réduise leur bourreau en cendre.»

Légolas ,déboussolé, sentit alors pesé sur lui un regard lourd de reproche qui semblait venir de partout et de nul part à la fois. Il ne savait si ça venait de lui-même ou alors de toute l'humanité, mais il sentait ce regard lui transpercer le corps comme des milliers de lames acérés. Il regardait, sans les voir, les dunedains se disperser tandis qu'il restait assis, paralysé.

«Légolas?»

La voix inquiète de son ami lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard anxieux de celui-ci. Tout ébranlé pour se résoudre à répondre aux questions du ranger, il se leva et pris ses jambes à son coup.

Aragorn regarda sont ami disparaître en courant. Qu'avait-il fait cette fois-ci? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se liguait contre lui? Il soupira et décida de ne pas s'accabler du comportement de son ami. De toute façons ,il aurait le loisir de se torturer l'esprit durant les prochaines heures. Où allait-il dormir? Il doutait fortement que la fille du chef lui permettrait de partager sa hutte avec elle et il n'avait pas le courage d'aller informer le père de ce contretemps. Il soupira. Décidément, cette nuit allait être très longue...

Légolas se réveilla en sursaut. En regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il était couché dans une hutte et non pas dans une forêt en train d'essayer de rattraper une jeune fille...aux cheveux turquoises... Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'en faire avec ces choses-là.

Cherchant désespérément un sommeil qui ne venait pas, il décida qu'il valait mieux aller se promener. Peut-être que ça lui changerait les idées.

En faisant le moins de bruit possible, il sortit de la hutte sans réveiller ses occupants et se fondit dans la nuit. Il longea le campement et s'introduisit dans la forêt. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le loisir d'aller plus loin, car à peine avait-il mis un pied sous le couvert des arbres qu'il se fit plaquer contre un arbre.

Il leva les yeux vers son agresseur qui lui serrait la gorge, mais, dans l'obscurité, il ne put distinguer qu'une chose. Un regard haineux caché par une mèche de cheveu...

- A..Ara...Araminabël... Suffoca-t-il...

**À Suivre...**

Alors, vous en pensez-quoi?

Légolas: Je meurs?!

Bah...je sais pas... reste à voir ce que Hayko veut faire de toi...

Légolas qui regarde le sourire sadique de Hayko: Pourquoi moi?! TT.TT

Hayko: Mwa aussi je t'aimeuh!!!

Aragorn: Et moi il se passe quoi? Je dors sur le paillasson, j'attrape froid, je souffre d'une pneumonie et enfin je meurs?

Lazulis: Bah... te fais pas de film tu meurs pas tout de suite, mais pour le paillasson je vais y repenser... Alors ça mérite une review?

**1 : **Pure invention de ma part! Il n'y a, à ma connaissance, aucun dunedains de ces noms!!! Il y a peut-être juste Hayko qui pourra faire le lien clin d'œil


End file.
